USS Hood (STWCHB)
The USS Hood (NCC-1703) is a Constitution class starship in the service of the United Federation of Planets. It was one of the first ships to have it's laser canons replaced with ship mounted phaser technology. In 2250, under Captain Kennith Dodge the USS Hood charted the Cygnia Maxima system and filed the paperwork needed to get the system listed as off limits to Federation craft. 5 In 2267 the USS Hood was in layover at Starbase 11 1 and the following year took part in the disastrous War Game to test Dr. Daystrum's M5 Computer in a combat scenario. When the USS Excalibur was fired upon by the M5 controlled USS Enterprise's phasers at full power the USS Hood began to move away but returned to aid the other vessels. Unfortunately the USS Hood was completely unshielded at this time and was severely damaged while engaging the USS Enterprise. 2 The vessel would have to undergo an extensive repair with a number of surviving crew members being transferred to the USS Enterprise. 3 7 Crew This is a list of the USS Hood's crew. Former Crew *Captain Kennith Dodge 7 *Captain Mark Rousseau (from 2256 - 2261) *Captain Oxely (killed in 2266 when the bridge was hit directly by a Kzinti ambush) 3 *Captain Glen Barton (deceased, killed during the M5 disaster) *Captain Jaoquin Martinez (2268, killed and replaced by an Android double along with other members of the command staff) 6 *Lt. M'Ress, Communication's Officer transferred to the USS Enterprise 3 Curse of the Hood Ever since the death of Captain Oxely and the entire bridge staff of the USS Hood in 2266 the more superstitious of those in Star Fleet have alleged that the Hood is cursed. The more level headed claim that when the laser canons where replaced with Phasers some wiring was done wrong resulting in weaker shielding around the bridge but that doesn't explain all the deaths- for some it seems those commanding the Hood are (or where) in the shroud of death it's self. After the death of Martinez the ship was briefly put into the command of Star Fleet Intelligence where it was used to test Interphase Travel- the USS Enterprise managed to save the ship when those tests went wrong and it then was put again into the command of Kennith Dodge (the ship's first captain) before being handed to Commadore Lyle Craig who saved the USS Enterprise when it was carrying it's own experimental travel technology. According to the lore of those who believe in this curse something about Interphase Travel 'banished' what ever spirits had hold of the ship. But that again get's into 'old spacer tales'- entertaining but not worth treating as fact. When trying to rationalize the origin of this supposed curse most conclude that blame is upon the Kzinti who believe objects, ships, and so forth can be cursed- and have a long history of cursing their possessions. This speculation puts the curse as something placed upon the Hood after M'Ress alerted Star Fleet of the pirates- that while fleeing the ship the Kzinti pirates cursed it. Source Citation You may view the approved material for details on the source ranking system used by STWCHB. #SOVERIEGN RESOURCE: TOS Episode 'Court Martial' #SOVERIEGN RESOURCE: TOS Episode 'The Ultimate Computer' #PRIMARY RESOURCE: Lincoln Enterprises Catelogue Number 5 1971 "Biography of Lt. M'Ress" #SECONDARY RESOURCE: Whose Who in Star Trek 2 (the Hood's Kzinti encounter via M'Ress bio) #SECONDARY RESOURCE: TOS Novel 'The Disinherited' #SECONDARY RESOURCE: TOS novel 'Double, Double' #TERTIARY RESOURCE: DS9: 'Trouble and Tribble-ations' Novelization Category:STWCHB